Conventional reciprocating aircraft engines include multiple cylinder head assemblies used to drive a crankshaft. During operation, in order to drive the crankshaft each cylinder head assembly requires fuel, such as provided by a fuel pump. For example, as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional aircraft engine 10 includes separate cylinder assemblies, collectively referred to as 12, and a fuel distribution assembly 14 that provides fuel to each cylinder assembly 12 from the fuel pump (not shown). As illustrated, the fuel distribution assembly 14 includes a hub 16, connector tubes 18, and fuel nozzles 20 where each connector tube 18 and fuel nozzle 20 connects the hub 16 to a corresponding cylinder assembly 12. In use, the hub 16 receives fuel from the fuel pump and distributes the fuel to each cylinder assembly 12 through each corresponding connector tube 18 and fuel nozzle 20.
During operation, as a piston (not shown) reciprocates within each cylinder assembly 12, the piston generates a force within the cylinder assembly 12 sufficient to cause relative motion of the cylinder assembly 12. For example, as a piston within a cylinder assembly 12-1 fires, the loads generated by the piston on the crankshaft causes the cylinder assembly 12-1 to generate a load on the crankcase 22 which carries the cylinder assemblies 12. This load causes the crankcase 22 to bend or flex such that the operational cylinder assembly 12-1 moves relative to the then non-operational cylinder assemblies 12-2, 12-3. To prevent damage to the fuel distribution assembly 14 as caused by the relative motion of the cylinder assemblies, the connector tubes 18 of the fuel delivery assembly are formed of a generally flexible material. As a result, during operation of the aircraft engine 10, as each cylinder assembly 12-1, 12-2, 12-3 moves relative to each other, the connector tubes 18 absorb the motion of the cylinder assemblies 12-1, 12-2, 12-3 relative to the hub 16. Accordingly, the flexibility of the connector tubes 18 helps to prevent the development and propagation of fractures within the fuel delivery system during operation.